Janela Para O Amor
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Uma vizinha nova em um dia que deveria ser comum... Jacob Black abre sua janela e se alegra com a visão do paraíso... Mas ela é o paraíso ou o inferno na Terra?
1. Chapter 1

Janela Para O Amor

Minha primeira fic JAKENESS...

Romance, Putaria e Comédia bem dosados para uma boa mistura... Aproveitem

* * *

Era apenas mais uma manhã na minha entediante vida... Se não fosse a faculdade e a força que meu pai faria para me bater, hoje seria um dia que faltaria com certeza. Levantar, arrumar a cama, abrir a janela e... _Puta que pariu que vizinha é essa?_

Sua pele alva, com cabelos dourados e de aparência sedosa estava debruçada na janela observando algo, talvez o tempo. Sua espreguiçada deixou a minha vista um delicioso e delineado corpo, apenas coberto por um tecido pêssego.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e diferente de todas as meninas que já conheci, ela não baixou os olhos.

- Bom dia. - Eu ousei falar com ela e ao que me pareceu de longe, suas bochechas coraram divinamente.

- Ótimo dia.

Ela ainda observava o céu, quando comecei a minha pose de macho predador. Ergui meu peitoral, mostrei meus braços, forçando os bíceps a incharem, até que escutei uma sonora gargalhada. Quando parei com a ridicula demonstração de fisico, encontrei-a rindo a beça.

- Que foi?

- Nada não, mas acho que após acordar você deveria ir ao banheiro

Não entendi uma só palavra e assim que olhei para meu corpo..._Mas que caralho, __eu odeioooo ereção matinal__!_

Me virei de costas a janela e xinguei totalmente: Bonito idiota, a vizinha é gata, é gostosa e você pagando mico de barraca armada...

- Hei grandão...

Olhei assim que escutei sua voz, porém tive a decência de meio que me ajoelhar para que ela não mais visse minha ereção que agora, pulsava...

- Bom dia para você tá...

Ela piscou para mim no momento em que dava as costas e eu a via com apenas uma minuscula calcinha e um babydoll menor ainda, que me deixaram ainda mais ensandecido. Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente e eu fui obrigado a ir para o banheiro resolver o meu problema já que não conseguiria seqüestrar aquela delicia imediatamente para meu quarto.

Definitivamente eu precisaria agradecer a Sue por ter vendido a casa ao lado para a garota mais sensacional que eu já tinha conhecido, mas antes disso: Precisava conhecê-la melhor, afinal... _Deus que__ calcinha era aquela?_

Mal saí do banho e já escutava meu pai gritando na cozinha: - Aquele idiota, vai enforcar mais um dia de aula e eu vou é enforcá-lo...

- Relaxa velhinho! - Desci as escadas vendo que minha irmã já tinha preparado o café da manhã. Pão com Ovo, meu favorito. Depositei um beijo na testa dela e sentei ao lado do meu velho.

- Hey Bill, soube que Charlie está na cidade, não quer que a tarde eu lhe leve para visitá-lo?

Charlie Swan, amigo de longa data do meu pai, havia se mudado de cidade a muitos anos atrás, quando eu ainda nem era nascido, mas mesmo assim eu o conhecia, de algumas visitas, e também, por ele ser meu padrinho de batismo.

- E posso saber como meu filho dorminhoco e preguiçoso, sabe disso?

- Claro, passei na frente da sua antiga casa e vi as luzes acesas... Mas, assim pai, você sabe quem são nossos novos vizinhos? É que...

- Já viu a filha deles?

- Nãooooo, imagina. Já ta pensando mal do seu próprio filho? Mas eles têm filha? E quem são eles afinal?

- Oras, Edward e Bella Cullen, genro e filha do Charlie. Eles voltaram a morar aqui, agora que a filha deles entrou na faculdade, a mesma que o senhor está enrolando para ir...

- OK, não está mais aqui quem perguntou... E nem quem ofereceu carona, empurra a cadeira até lá então...

Levantei rapidamente antes que ele me acertasse alguma coisa e fui em direção ao meu carro. Meu pelo fato de ter construído, peça por peça, uma verdadeira raridade e obviamente, bem tunado.

Acelerei o carro para sair da garagem no mesmo instante que um Porsche Carrera cor de rosa cruzava meu caminho em disparada. _Ótimo, um novo competidor..._

Colei em sua traseira imediatamente, ainda que tivesse utilizado um pouco de NoX para chegar até ele. Tentei ultrapassar pela esquerda e fui cortado. _Alguém com estilo..._ Pensei. Fiquei atrás daquele carro até a entrada na faculdade.

Abençoada vaga reservada que eu tenho. O estacionamento estava lotado e assim que apontei na minha vaga o mesmo Porsche cruzou meu caminho. _Shit! É hoje!_

Brequei em cima do carro e fui logo saindo para saber quem era o idiota que invadia a minha área.

Parei boquiaberto assim que a porta se abriu e dela, um maravilhoso par de pernas saiu. Era a _porra_ da vizinha.

- Oi, desculpa! – Seu sorriso deixou meu coração acelerado e eu queria me jogar em direção aqueles peitos lindos e saltitantes presos por um vestido preto básico. – Não vi que a vaga tinha dono, agora vi a placa: Jacob Black, é você não é?

E de um momento para o outro eu perdi meu controle vocal e bucal, pois sentia a baba _quase_ escorrendo enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

- Sou Nessie Carlie Cullen. Acho que sabe que somos vizinhos não é? – Finalmente soube seu nome e agradeci quando consegui pigarrear e ter minha voz de volta.

- Sei sim e como você viu, sou Jacob. Primeiro dia de aula?

- Sim.

- Como boas vindas, vou deixar você estacionar na minha vaga hoje... Mas apenas hoje gata.

- Obrigada...

Ela piscou sorrateiramente e eu me virei já pensando na merda que havia feito, vagas agora? Só com os perdedores.

- _Imagino você na minha vaga..._

Fuck! Eu tinha mesmo escutado isso? Ela estava literalmente me cantando? Caralho que mina é essa?

Assim que me virei, ela estava terminando de sentar no carro e mordia os lábios para mim, numa típica expressão de safada máster. Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente à ela e logo entrei no meu carro antes que meu jeans estourasse ali mesmo.

_15 minutos depois e uma propina bem paga..._

Nada muito espetacular, mas parar o carro na vaga da secretária era a melhor coisa que eu poderia conseguir com um beijo mínimo. Não que eu fosse o gostosão da faculdade, mas algo com eu ter quase dois metros de altura, pele bronzeada 365 dias por ano e um sorriso mais que branco, sempre foi garantia de algumas trocas bem feitas.

Peguei o que considerava meu caderno, embora fosse apenas um monte de papel preenchido com telefones de quase todas as meninas daqui, e olha que só estou no terceiro ano de engenharia mecânica avançada. Meu pai reclamava, mas não compreendia que na verdade eu estava me formando em duas faculdades ao invés de apenas uma.

O corredor estava lotado como sempre, minha turma estava ao lado dos nossos armários conversando animadamente que nem repararam na minha aproximação. Cheguei pelas costas de Paul e Embry dando um mata leão em cada um...

- Viados do meu coração... Como foi o final de semana de cada uma das gatas? – Claire, Emily e Leah sorriam enquanto os meninos tentavam se livrar do meu abraço.

- Porra Jake, sempre com essa putaria do caralho. Custa não despentear o cabelo? – O problema do Embry era sempre seu cabelo, que a todo custo ele mantinha perfeito para sua namorado e minha ex, a Leah.

Já o Paul nunca ligava para nada mesmo, já que namorava com minha irmã e não se metia a besta de brigar comigo.

- Ainda não entendo porque faz essas perguntas absurdas... Esquece que passamos o final de semana juntos seu idiota...

- Como sempre: Bom dia Leah.

Abri espaço entre a galera e abri meu armário deixando alguns livros caírem. Definitivamente eu precisaria arrumar esse armário após as aulas, estava na hora de levar para lavar meu uniforme de futebol.

- Que cheiro podre Black... Tá guardando animal morto aí dentro? – Emily que estava abraçada com Sam já tampava o nariz. _É a coisa tá feia aqui_.

- Foi mal... Vou levar isso para lavar, se bem que você podia fazer para mim não acha?

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos Black.

Algo nas palavras de Emily, me fizeram pensar na deliciosa vizinha. Seu corpo delineado, sua pele clara, diferente das meninas que eu estava acostumado, e sua boca. Que boca avermelhada era aquela? Como se tivesse acabado de beijar, sua boca era convidativa demais.

O sinal soou me tirando dos meus mais perigosos devaneios. Com a calça mais elevada, coloquei meus livros a frente, fechei o armário e me dirigi para a primeira aula.

A aula era mecânica básica e por eu gostar demais disso, sempre acabava indo mal, uma vez que tudo aqui ensinado era primário demais. Eles não sabiam que o meu conhecimento era avançado demais para me manterem aqui?

Enfim, não a senhorita Hale, que sempre me reprovava e por isso, mesmo eu estando no terceiro ano, acabava nessa aula de primeiranista. _Ainda descubro que na verdade essa gata é tarada em mim..._

Não reparei quando a carteira que todos sabiam que não deveria ser ocupada foi puxada e ocupada. _Mas que porra, preciso todo santo ano ensinar aos novatos que ninguém senta comigo? _Até que nossos olhares se encontraram novamente.

- Você?

- Ué, eu!

Eu estava mais retardado que nunca. Nessie estava ao meu lado sorrindo enquanto eu tentava assimilar as informações mais que loucas: ela é linda, ela é gostosa, tem um carro maneiro e ainda por cima gosta de mecânica? Ela é o paraíso no corpo de uma mulher!

- Ei Black, acorda!

Pisquei algumas vezes com seus dedos na minha frente e vendo que a sala toda me encarava.

- Que foi agora?

- Black, presente?

- Ah sim! Eu tô aqui.

- Nós estamos lhe vendo. – _Então por que pergunta? Que saco! Mico dois!_

Nessie ainda sorria enquanto eu simplesmente balançava a cabeça, tentando tirar dela que era claro que a senhora Rosalie não tinha gostado nada que Nessie estivesse ao meu lado.

- Um dia descubro qual é a dessa mulher comigo...

- Relaxa, hoje não é com você! É comigo...

- Como assim, você é novata, por que seria com você?

- Porque... Bem... Ela é minha tia e me implorou que não sentasse aqui. – _Wow! Tia e sobrinha gostosas? Que falha poderia existir nessa família?_

Olhei para Nessie e algo ali não estava certo, ela mordia seus lábios enquanto me olhava e a professora a encarava. Acabei tocando seu braço e instantaneamente senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo.

- Olha, se vai lhe trazer problemas, eu mando o Seth sentar aqui com você. – Já tinha visto um dos meus amigos entrar na sala, e seria fácil mandá-lo sentar aqui e tomar conta da princesa.

- Não! Não precisa, quero sentar com você, além do mais, minha tia não manda em mim...

- Olha só, ela não manda em você mas manda nas notas sabe? Ela pode ser bem vingativa... – Sorri para Nessie tentando deixar que aquele sorriso de manhã voltasse a sua boca, mas eu não estava preparado para o próximo ataque dela.

Sua mão escorregou pela mesa e ela a apoiou com muita generosidade na minha coxa, deixando-me mais que aceso.

- Pouco me importo com as notas, eu _quero _sentar com você. – Suas palavras fizeram com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse ainda mais com suas mãos correndo por minha coxa.

_Agora eu largo de vez a igreja... O cara lá de cima atendeu TODAS as minhas preces!_

Do mesmo jeito que ela me tocou, ela recolheu a mão e se concentrou no que a Srta. Hale passava. Eu estava mais interessado em saber o que tinha acontecido ali do que em qualquer coisa que ela poderia tentar me ensinar.

Um cutucão me tirou dos meus mais sórdidos pensamentos sobre Nessie, e foi ela mesmo que me cutucou a tempo de ouvir o final da pergunta da Rosalie.

- Pistão para a primeira, Embreagem para a segunda e Carter para a terceira.

Todos da sala me olharam espantados, inclusive a professora, que simplesmente me encarou.

- Totalmente correto Black. Finalmente aprendeu isso! – Nessie sorriu e eu como um babaca sorri de volta.

Eu queria dizer que sabia todas as suas perguntas e como conseqüências suas respostas, mas de quebra ela me tiraria daquela aula e eu ficaria sem o cheiro que me inebriava, seguido de um sorriso que me deixava flutuando.

- Mandou bem gatão! – E lá estava sua mão sobre minha coxa novamente e dessa vez não consegui segurar o meninão que começou a se manifestar ao senti-la tão perto.

Eu queria não ser tão filho da puta uma única vez na vida, mas ela estava sendo mais que qualquer uma que já tive, não que isso estivesse me deixando mais safado, mas ao contrário, ela estava me deixando enfeitiçado. Sempre conquistei, nunca fui conquistado, e era exatamente o que ela fazia agora.

O sinal soou e antes que eu tomasse qualquer conhecimento, senti sua mão passar apertadamente sobre meu pau e logo sua boca estava na minha orelha: " Muito boa a aula, ainda quero mais com você". E quando consegui me manifestar a vi já longe, praticamente à porta ainda piscando para mim.

_Puta que pariu que máquina!_

Não conseguia levantar da mesa devido o estado mais que duro que estava, mas a necessidade era maior, então me protegi com os livros e fui até o armário o mais rápido possível para trocar de livros e abaixar o fogo!

- Ei cara! – Seth estava ao meu lado no armário e eu ainda estava respirando forte para deixar meu corpo novamente sobre controle. – Quem é a gostosa da última aula?

Minhas mãos foram mais rápidas que meu cérebro e logo estava fechando meus dedos na garganta do Seth: "É Nessie, não é _gostosa_ e principalmente... É minha, compreendido?" Acordei quando senti seus dedos inutilmente tentando se livrar e o soltei.

- Malz awe cara... – Ele ainda respirava com dificuldade quando eu tentava entender o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Desculpa Seth, mas essa garota está mexendo com a minha cabeça em menos de um dia.

- Percebi... – Ele passava as mãos no pescoço e eu vi que ainda estava vermelho pelo aperto. – Então? Vai dizer que está apaixonado?

- Não! Não! Tá louco? Longe disso... É só... Que ela é diferente sim, mas será apenas mais uma conquista... – As palavras saiam de mim, mas eu sabia que não seria assim.

A segunda aula passou mais voando e novamente eu respondi ao professor antes mesmo de ouvir a pergunta, apenas para continuar pensando em Nessie. A garota sabia mesmo como conquistar um homem e agora não conquistaria mais ninguém, pois seria minha.

O sinal para a terceira aula já soava e eu ainda não sabia o que acontecia ao meu redor. Fazia tudo por osmose.

O intervalo começou e eu me peguei procurando por ela incansavelmente no refeitório. Passado os dez primeiros minutos com a mesa repleta de pessoas conversando entre elas e todas querendo de alguma forma a minha atenção, foi a vez de Sam me acordar.

- Ei lobão, o que houve para estar com cara de apaixonado? Se apaixonou...

- He He He, engraçado você não? Sabe que isso não acontece comigo, e outra... Me deixa!

Levantei da mesa sem nem entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque afinal o que tinha aquela menina de especial para me fazer de bobo? Ou ainda tratar mal meus amigos?

Sai do refeitório sem comer absolutamente nada e fui andando pelo corredor ermo até meu armário, até sentir duas mãos me puxando.

- Mas que por...

Foi imediato o contato de nossas bocas, sua língua buscando a minha e eu de olhos abertos querendo saber quem me beijava tão avidamente. A resposta fez meus braços circularem seu corpo e trazê-la mais para perto de mim.

Nessie gemeu ao meu toque, e sua mão foi diretamente em meu peitoral, fazendo com que nos separássemos.

- Pronto! Já tive o que queria, valeu gatão! – E simplesmente me deixou ali no canto do bebedouro a vendo caminhar como uma gata para o refeitório.

_Mas que porra de beijo foi esse?_

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado... Embora não seja meu casal favorito, fiz para agradar meus leitores que sempre pediram Jake e Ness..._

_O que acham que acontecerá para frente?_

_Essa é uma short fic com apenas 5 capítulos. _

_Comentem!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Meu corpo estava acordado novamente e pior que as outras vezes, meu pau latejava pelo contato que tinha acabado de ter. Seu cheiro estava em mim e dificilmente eu conseguiria ficar sem ele o resto do dia.

Que raio de vizinha primeiranista louca é essa? E porque seu beijo mexeu tanto comigo?

Essas eram as perguntas que teimavam em me deixar louco e ir direto para o banheiro, jogar uma água no rosto enquanto não podia me aliviar como eu queria... _No corpo daquela maluca e deliciosa_.

As aulas restantes passaram com uma rapidez impressionante e novamente eu estava na frente do meu armário pensando naquela delícia.

- Você vai jogar com essa roupa mesmo? Tá fedendo pacas Black. – As palavras do Embry me acordaram de imediato. Era fato, eu não podia jogar com aquela roupa, não com Nessie circulando por aí.

- Tá certo... Empresta uma calça, vou jogar com a minha camiseta mesmo e os protetores.

- Puta merda, perdi mais uma calça...

- Ninguém mandou ter esse bagageiro todo.

- Não esqueça do motor... É bem maior que o seu.

- Otário.

- Pintinho!

Fechei meu armário e fomos para o vestiário nos vestir para o treino que sempre acontecia após as aulas. Hoje por algum motivo que eu não podia pensar agora, eu estava feliz em ir treinar. O cheiro da Nessie estava me deixando louco e a cada segundo eu me pegava cheirando-a como um idiota.

- Acabou o novo ritual Black? – O treinador me desconcentrou e eu estava cheirando novamente minha camiseta, enquanto os outros jogadores me encaravam.

- Mal por isso capitão, mas já terminei sim.

Algumas palavras de incentivo sobre o próximo jogo e já estávamos em direção do campo. Escutei algumas gracinhas que seriam acertadas no campo, preferencialmente com muita dor da parte dos idiotas que teimaram em perguntar sobre o "lance de cheira a camisa suada e fétida".

Assim que as novas jogadas foram explicadas, algo me fez olhar para a arquibancada onde normalmente estavam as gostosas de pompom, mas não para a minha surpresa, encontrei Nessie, com um minúsculo shortinho fazendo uma espécie de teste para cheerladers. Fui imediatamente em sua direção, mas fui parado por Embry novamente.

- Tá louco? O campo é para lá, e seja lá quem é a nova garota, você pode esperar o nosso treino acabar, ok?

Nessie me olhou e simplesmente soprou um beijo, me deixando mais que louco para mostrar como eu era bom no que fazia. _Primitivo isso? Sim mas ainda funcionava._

O treino começou e eu como um gorila sai atacando todos a minha frente. Três touchdowns depois, e alguns resmungos: "Tá louco?" "Vai matar o time todo, Black?" percebi que tinha sido bruto demais, mas afinal, eles precisavam saber o que os times adversários jogariam sujo.

- Chuveiro! – Nunca agradeci tanto pelo treinador nos deixar tomar um banho.

Fedia a treino, suor e grama e assim que segui em direção ao vestiário, tive a interceptação mais que deliciosa de Nessie.

- Jogou como um bruto...

- É, mas sabe... É só no jogo que sou assim.

- Que pena. – _Ela piscou de novo ou estou vendo coisas?_

- Er... Pena?

- É... Espero que entenda isso. – Ela começou a me dar as costas e no momento seguinte, eu já estava colando seu corpo contra as paredes enquanto minha respiração atingia sua face.

- Quem brinca com fogo...

- Acaba se queimando? Tô louca para ver isso acontecer.

- Você é absurda menina. – Soltei seus braços e encarei seus olhos profundos e chocolates. Por um momento, senti que ela era a pessoa certa para me domar e colocar nos trilhos, mas por sorte Embry abriu a porta no momento exato que eu ia abrir minha grande boca e dizer que ela tinha me conquistado.

- BLACK?

O idiota praticamente gritou comigo ao seu lado, e eu só tive tempo de dar um tapa na porta, fazendo com que ela acertasse seu rosto.

- Au!

- Aprendeu a não berrar no meu ouvido? Já vou animal. – Olhei para frente e... VAZIO!

_Filha da mãe, safada, deliciosa, maravilhosa... _ Eu sabia que não tinha sido obra da minha mente maligna, pois seu cheiro ainda estava ali. _Onde diabos ela se meteu? _

Ainda com a cabeça quente, pensando nos maquiavélicos planos dessa gata em me deixar louco, entrei no vestiário me deparando com o pessoal já quase pronto para ir embora e eu aqui, sujo, fétido e louco.

- Black, você tá muito estranho cara... O que tá acontecendo com você? – Sam me questionou no momento em que arrancava minha roupa, mas com carinho ainda procurava seu cheiro na camiseta.

- Hein? Ah Sam, nada não, deixa para lá.

- Sam, se liga, o nosso Black foi fisgado...

- Cala a porra dessa boca grande Embry.

- É verdade, caso contrário, porque eu ainda estaria com o pescoço dolorido?

- Se não quiser ter ele arrancado, melhor não falar mais da **minha **menina.

- Ihhh o cara tá _in love _mesmo. – Peguei minha toalha e acertei Seth que ainda ria.

**SLAPT!**

- Porra Black!

- Vaza!

A galera foi saindo do vestiário na medida em que a brincadeira rolava solta, foram vários os sabonetes perdidos na guerra e eu não seria o louco de pegar...

Em meios as risadas que foram se distanciando, me peguei pensando naquela delicia de sorriso maravilhoso e olhar encantador.

Era bruxaria das grossas, só isso para me consolar, pois eu já estava fissurado, viciado, necessitado daquela deliciosa matreira que me deixou louco.

- Espero que seja em mim que esteja pensando.

PUTA MERDA! Era a voz dela aqui dentro? Caralho.

Olhei para todos os lado, literalmente eu estava abandonado no vestiário, molhado, com o sabonete na mão e bem... Realmente pensando nela, meu corpo estava mais que duro.

- E então... Continua o banho...

- Você é doente! Sabia que é feio ver os outros no banheiro?

- Gostei da forma que você me vê... Doente. E sabe, não acho nada feio... Você é bem lindo.

- E você... É... É...

- Eu sou o quê, Jake? – Meu corpo se arrepiou todo ao ouvi-la sussurrando como se estivesse ao meu lado no banho.

- Ah é... Vai me assistir então? Porque não se junta à mim?

- Você está provando do seu veneno...

Passei a continuar meu banho, sabendo que ela estava por perto e me vendo. Meio que me sentindo protagonista do meu próprio filme pornô, deixei que o sabonete corresse meu corpo vagarosamente, deixando um rastro branco de essência e espuma.

Tomei meu pau na mão e comecei a lavá-lo e a me masturbar sabendo que aquela feiticeira estava me comendo com os olhos.

- Safada... Tá se divertindo não?

- Você nem imagina quanto. – Escutei dois bips profundos e me liguei...

- VOCÊ TÁ FILMANDO?

- Ué, é para ter de recordação...

- Ahhhhh se eu te pego!

Uma gargalhada gostosa soou por todo o vestiário e eu comecei a tirar o sabão imediatamente.

- Nessie, volta aqui com esse filme pornô tosco!

- Não mesmo... Tchau Black!

**Raios!**

Escutei o barulho da porta do vestiário batendo e imediatamente corri para me enxugar e me vestir para correr atrás dela, com um único pensamento...

Não levei nem cinco minutos para me vestir e sair a sua procura. No estacionamento, nossos carros eram os únicos ali ainda, portanto, ela estava dentro da faculdade.

Comecei a voltar pelo corredor abandonado, enquanto escutava alguns passos, portas batendo e risadinhas abafadas. _Se ela estiver acompanhada por mais algumas meninas, vou colocá-las no meu colo e estapear até os pais virem buscar! Ah se vou!_

Era ridículo. Eu, um terceiranista me deixando levar por uma abusada, safada, gostosa que de alguma forma bem sem vergonha estava me conquistando, como várias tentaram e não conseguiram.

Ela tinha um ar de mulher brejeira, safada mirim, mas seu corpo e seu beijo eram de mulher madura que sabe o que quer, e pela primeira vez eu sorri com tudo aquilo, pois sabia, _ela me queria e muito._

Desisti de procurá-la e fui em direção ao meu carro, parando em frente a um bilhete.

* * *

LINDO, SAFADO E PERIGOSO DEMAIS...

Mas mexeu com a minha cabeça!

Odeio minha Janela!

* * *

Sabia onde a encontraria e não demoraria para que ela também me visse lá.

Recolhi o bilhete com um sorriso no rosto, e assim que sentei no banco, vi que ela me olhava de dentro do seu carro, e já com o motor ligado partiu em direção ao nosso canto.

Fechei a porta rapidamente e acelerei meu carro para encontrá-la novamente.

Aquele carro cor de rosa, combinava bem com ela, tão bem que assim que eu colocasse minha mão sob aquele capô descobriria todos os seus encantos, e isso sim, tinha duplo sentido.

Não demorou para que eu colasse na traseira daquele carro e percebesse seu meigo sorriso pelo retrovisor. A velocidade foi diminuída e como um casal, seguimos o caminho lado a lado, eu claro, sem nem me preocupar com a direção contrária, correndo todos os riscos.

Estacionei na garagem de casa e corri a tempo de vê-la, acionando o alarme e baixando a porta da garagem... _Bem, não hoje, mas não tem escapatória, já sou dela!_

Entrei em casa, jogando as roupas fétidas e tirando a camiseta com resquício de seu cheiro, fazendo um bolo só e indo para a área de serviço. Deixei-as sobre a máquina enquanto a programava e deixava encher e fui até a cozinha.

_Mil vezes droga! _Quem ela pensava que era? Por que em um momento é atirada me gravando tomar banho e em outra age como uma adolescente boba?

Eram mil perguntas que fervilhavam na minha cabeça, mas todas acabavam com a mesma resposta: Porque ela quer me conquistar! Simples assim!

Voltei a área de serviço a tempo de vê-la correr sorrindo e descalça pelo gramado de volta a sua casa, já com um short minúsculo e duas trancinhas balançando, com algo nas mãos.

Bufei mais que nunca, enquanto colocava as roupas de molho e notava que justo a camiseta de hoje não estava no meio do monte.

- Devolve!!!!!!!

- Vem pegar! – Ela iria engolir essas palavras tão rápido quanto tinha conseguido roubar um beijo meu.

Que saco!

Cada vez mais me pegava pensando se estava lidando com uma safada menina ou uma menina safada!

- ERA A MINHA FAVORITA!!!!

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews passadas, é minha primeira experiência com as crianças, entendam...  
Ainda virá mais...  
_  
_

_O que acham que acontecerá para frente?_

_Comentem!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Berrei como o inferno e logo minha irmã apareceu na porta me dando um tapão na cabeça!

- Não precisa berrar cabeção! Acordou o pai! Agora vai ter que nos levar até a casa do Swan.

- Não mesmo! Liga para aquele seu namorado arrombado e manda ele levar vocês... Tenho mais o que fazer!

- Você vai nos levar Jake tá me ouvindo? – Ela apertava minha orelha torcendo e como um bom irmão que sou...

- Tá bom... Seus argumentos são bem persuasivos... Au!

_Mulheres! Sempre conseguem o que querem de mim._

Fui para o quarto e tirei minha calça jogando-a em qualquer lugar. O banho de vestiário nunca substitui o de casa, além de sentir que o sabonete ainda estava impregnado no meu corpo, por conta daquela... _Daquela..._

Olhei para a janela dela e a vi escolhendo roupa e sorrindo. Ela olhava teimosamente para algo na TV e sorria. Seu sorriso lindo e encantador estava ali e definitivamente eu a queria para mim.

Nessie passou a se despir e fiquei empoleirado na minha janela a observando. Um conjunto rosado e de renda cobria perfeitamente seus seios redondos e empinados, enquanto um mísero pedaço de pano cobria o que agora era o santo graal para mim.

Um pigarro dentro do meu quarto e vindo de fora me acordaram do transe.

- TÁ OLHANDO O QUÊ?

Escutei a mesma pergunta da minha irmã e de Nessie que agora fechava a janela com força.

_Não basta a irmã me vendo de cueca e pau duro, ainda a monstrinha me pega na mesma posição? Mas que dia! Mas que dia!_

- Vaza do meu quarto!

- Vim avisar que tem 15 minutos para se trocar e descer para nos levar.

Que saco!

Eu juro que queria ser Deus, que no mínimo estava se vingando de mim quando disse que largaria a igreja, nessas horas, para não ter mulher me torrando o saco.

Entrei no banho com os berros da minha irmã e do meu pai, e sob protestos, tomei meu banho: "macho, delicioso e conquistador", com direito a muito shampoo, desodorante e perfume.

Chequei a roupa perfeita e desci as escadas com meus cabelos perfeitamente penteados para trás.

- Senhores, o mordomo chegou!

- Já não era sem tempo empregadinho... – Eu amo meu pai!

Ajudei o velho a entrar no Rabit e fui guardar sua cadeira de rodas no porta malas, quando vejo a minha ninfa saltitando e entrando em uma Mercedes SL 500!

_Muita areia pro meu caminhão! Eu pedreiro e o cara é fino!_

As coisas estavam se endireitando agora. Ela namorava um mauricinho enjoado e no mínimo eu devia ter feito alguma sacanagem das grossas com alguma de suas amigas, que no momento não fazia questão de saber quem era.

Bati o porta-malas com força, ao vê-la passar sorrindo por mim e olhando para o engomadinho dourado ao seu lado.

- Nossa filho... Não sabia que a geladeira tinha mudado de cor.

- Nem eu pai! Nem eu.

Bati a porta do carro com raiva e acelerei o quanto meu carro agüentava em direção a casa do Charlie. Minha carranca era sinal para que nem meu pai e nem minha irmã abrissem a boca comigo, e óbvio que eles respeitaram isso não é?

- Ihhhh acho que tomou um fora pai.

- Fora? O que é isso?

- Ah pai... Digamos que ele deve estar interessado em uma menina que não o quis!

A viagem inteira que não durou nem 10 minutos, mas eles me deixaram com o sangue mais fervente ainda. Eu queria xingar, chutar, morder, mas no final eles estavam certos, eu tinha tomado um fora, sem nem saber que queria tanto aquela menina.

Estacionei meu carro do outro lado da rua e sai para pegar a cadeira e ajudar meu pai. Minha paciência já estava no limite.

- Bom, estão entregues! Me liguem quando for para buscar!

- Não senhor! – Meu pai segurou minha mão no momento em que eu já estava virando as costas. – Você vai cumprimentar seu padrinho e mostrar que tem o mínimo de educação possível.

Existe uma coisa chamada respeito, e essa é a única que consegue me fazer parar. Meu pai e meu padrinho são as pessoas as quais eu mais respeito no mundo, e naquele momento o que pude fazer?

- Sim pai.

Minha irmã foi na frente, batendo na porta, enquanto eu arrastava a cadeira do velho.

- Sorria, a família toda está aqui. – E lá estava meu sorriso "idiota perfeito" no rosto.

Mas assim que a porta se abriu, meu coração não me deixou mais sorrir e muito menos empurrar meu pai.

- Boaaaaa noite! – Nessie estava rindo ainda quando abria a porta e encarava minha irmã, já a abraçando como uma amiga de infância.

_Qual foi a parte da conversa matinal com meu pai que eu não lembrava que Nessie de alguma forma conhecia meu padrinho e minha irmã era tão calorosa assim?_

Não teve jeito, e óbvio que fechei minha cara com raiva por vê-la estonteante e lembrar dela entrando naquele carro de mauricinho do caralho...

- Tio Black! – Nessie disparou em direção ao meu pai e eu quase os deixei ali mesmo enquanto entrava no meu carro e associava "Tio?"

_Mas que porra de tio? Tenho tia que pariu essa monstrinha linda e não tô sabendo?_

- Olá Nessie!

Com o resto de dignidade e morto de curiosidade para saber que raio de história louca viria por trás disso, empurrei a cadeira praticamente sobre ela.

- Boa noite. – Ela se limitou a sorrir e assim que passei por ela, senti sua mão beliscando minha bunda. _Papai do céu, posso reagir como quero? Agarrando-a sobre o capô do meu carro e fazendo-a gemer incansavelmente?_

Como o cara lá de cima não me ama, engoli meu orgulho de macho e segui empurrando meu pai.

A casa estava lotada de parentes dos Swan, e como era de se esperar a mesa do jantar já estava pronta nos esperando. Por uma ironia do _idiota _do destino, a cadeira que me restava era óbvio, em frente aquela monstra e seu engomadinho namorado. Meus olhos não conseguiam se livrar dela e dos sorrisos para o idiota, mas me segurei o suficiente para não puxá-la sobre a mesa, beijar aqueles lábios róseos, que seriam daquele mané que eu queria socar como um homem das cavernas, provando que eu era melhor que ele em todas as maneiras, exceto na grana. 

_Shit! Preciso de grana..._

Por diversas vezes, senti seu pé percorrer minha perna, mas no instante em que meu padrinho resolveu falar comigo, ela começou a deslizar seu pé sobre meu pau, que reagiu no mesmo segundo.

- Então Jake, como está a faculdade?

- Er... É... Bem? – Eu sabia que suava frio ao sentir seu pé. Minha mão foi rápida em sua direção, mas meu próprio corpo me traiu, forçando seu pé a me enlouquecer cada vez mais.

- Bem filho? Soube que você é o único terceiranista a fazer duas engenharias mecânicas ao mesmo tempo e que tem excelentes notas. – Quem conta essas coisas nessa cidade? _Caralho... se o pé faz isso, não quero imaginar a boca._

Seu pé escorregou mais fortemente e não demoraria a minha braguilha explodir com meu pau pulsando de vontade de comê-la sobre a mesa na frente de todos, com a simples desculpa: "Ela que começou!"

- Pois é padrinho, e se eu quiser terminar os cursos no próximo ano, preciso estudar mais...

- Sabe que Bella e Edward... – Charlie apontou para o mauricinho ao lado de Nessie, e este apenas assentiu com um sorriso. – Se mudaram comigo, para que a _filha_ deles, minha neta...

Charlie ainda balbuciava alguma coisa sobre sua filha, enquanto eu encarei Nessie.... _Filha dele? Hummm... _Aquela monstra apenas sorria enquanto seu pé ainda se refestelava no meu pau.

Com uma força hercúlea, já que meu corpo não queria, tirei seu pé do meio das minhas pernas e afastei minha cadeira. _Nesse jogo... Cabem dois!_

- Então pai, padrinho, _pessoas... _Se eu quiser finalizar os cursos no próximo ano, preciso estudar mais então, obrigado pelo jantar... Vou nessa.

- Hein? Estudar Jacob tá louco? – Meu pai resolveu ser liberal agora? Devia ter sido nessa manhã...

- Hey Billy, deixe o menino ir embora, no mínimo vai ver alguma gatinha por aí... Fique e meu genro o leva depois...

- Padrinho... Você sempre me entendeu mais que esse velho aqui... - Meu pai manejou a cadeira de rodas e passou com ela no meu pé.

- Mas que Filho...

- Fala moleque... Fala que eu levanto dessa cadeira e te arrebento...

- Tá vendo Charlie... Ele não tem problema nenhum, anda nessa cadeira por pura preguiça. – A risada foi geral, mas reparei que ela estava quieta e pensativa.

- Bom... Agora é sério. Pai, tudo bem ir com o cara aí? – Apontei para o engomadinho.

- Não filho, divirta-se.

Me despedi de todos apenas com acenos pois não queria correr o risco de errar a mira e acabar beijando aqueles lábios tentadores, tomando seu corpo para mim e a possuindo na frente de todos, inclusive de seu pai...

- Garoto? - Olhei para trás e todos da mesa encaravam Nessie.

- É comigo?

- Nessie, o nome dele é Jacob. Eu já tinha lhe dito sobre ele... É o meu afilhado... Você já viu tantas fotos dele. – Essa era nova para mim, junto com as bochechas rosadas dela. _Vergonha? _

- Ah sim. Vô, pai e mãe, tudo bem se eu aproveitar que Jacob vai embora e pegar uma carona para casa também?

- Sem problemas filha, isso é, se o Jake não se importar em te levar. – Finalmente tinha ouvido a voz da mãe de Nessie e realmente, ela tinha a quem puxar na beleza.

- Eu não gosto disso. – O mauricinho abriu a boca, mas assim que a esposa o olhou, ele apenas entortou a boca e cruzou os braços... 

_Bem... Essa era a **minha **hora..._

- Então, como o padrinho disse, eu tenho um compromisso com uma gata, mas se você não se importar em ir comigo pegá-la... Te deixo em casa depois. – O bufar dela chamou atenção de todos na mesa e ainda com uma carranca no rosto, arrastou a cadeira e se levantou.

- Tá bom!

Meu jogo estava apenas começando e a gatinha já estava arisca... _Eu disse que nesse jogo, dois podem jogar..._

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews passadas, é minha primeira experiência com as crianças, entendam...  
Ainda virá mais...  
_  
_

_O que acham que acontecerá para frente?_

_Comentem!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Nos despedimos de todos e a mãe de Nessie nos acompanhou até o carro. Fui o mais sorridente e agradável o possível, enquanto ela apenas sorria muito e perguntava sobre a faculdade.

- Minha cunhada lhe dá aulas... Rosalie Hale. Ela diz que é o melhor da sala...

- É... Talvez por isso ela tenha me reprovado duas vezes. _Ou talvez por eu ser gostoso demais e ela ser louca para ir para cama comigo_...

- Não... Acho que ela disse que é algo com seu comportamento... Mas eu me lembro de você pequeno, sempre com carrinhos na mão... Como a Nessie aqui.

Olhei para ela que parecia estar cada vez mais corada e _gostosa_. A mãe na minha frente e eu só pensando em besteiras com a filha... Tsc...Tsc... Tsc... Se imenda Black.

- Eu me lembro de você pequeno, meu pai sempre adorou muito você... O meninão dele. – Eu apenas sorria, pois me lembrava muito pouco de Bella, já que ela tinha a idade da minha irmã... _Argh lembrei!_

- Você só ia à minha casa brincar com minha irmã e tinham a péssima mania de testar as maquiagens em mim enquanto eu dormia... Lembrei de você... Você era má!

Caímos na gargalhada e apenas Nessie não riu, ao contrário, ficou de cara amarrada ao nos ver rindo.

- Esperava que você não se lembrasse disso... Amigos?

- Claro. Tchau Bella!

- Tchau Jake, cuide bem do meu bebê. – _Vou cuidar sim, com todas as minhas mãos sobre seu corpo, minha língua naquela boca..._

- Manhê?!!!

- O quê? Você ainda é meu e do seu pai... Nosso bebê. – E eu não podia perder mais essa chance que caiu de presente no meu colo.

- Pode deixar Bella, eu cuido sim, do seu _bebê_...

Fui até a porta do passageiro e abri para que Nessie sentasse. Dei a volta no carro e pulei em meu banco. Não esperei o ultimo adeus da "mãezinha" e acelerei a toda. Sabia onde eu queria levá-la e sabia o que queria dela. _Meu beijo roubado._

O caminho todo, Nessie ficou em silêncio mordiscando seus lábios inferiores, algumas vezes abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum e ela voltava a mordê-los. Comecei a enrolar no caminho, aproveitando que ela não conhecia a cidade, chegamos a passar novamente na frente da casa do padrinho, mas ela estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos reparou.

Quando entrei em um bairro cheio de mansões, finalmente ela se manifestou:

- Sua namorada mora aqui? – Seus olhos percorriam as gigantescas casa, como se comparando uma com a outra.

- Não...

- Então porque estamos aqui? Você não ia buscá-la?

- Ainda não está na hora... Ela não está _pronta._ – Eu sei que estava sendo mal... Mas eu cada vez tinha mais certeza: Ela é bipolar, cadê a menina que me agarrou na faculdade e que me filmou pelado?

- Cadê a fita?

- Hein? O que disse?

- A fita Nessie.

- Que fita?

- Não se faça de loira. Cadê a fita do meu banho hoje?

- Está em casa. E você sempre se masturba no banho?

- _Direta você não? _E a resposta é sim... E, vamos buscá-la.

Disse entre os dentes, fazendo com que a tensão entre nós só crescesse e sem pensar, deixei minha mão sobre sua coxa. Nessie me olhou, como se buscasse algum sinal de aprovação ou de desejo, mas minha "_poker face_" era de blefe. _Qual é gatinha, vai ronronar muito para me ter em seu corpo..._

- Sabe, o que você fez hoje comigo, não tem perdão... Nem desculpa.

- Eu? Eu não fiz absolutamente nada com você.

- Como não? Roubou um beijo, me filmou no vestiário...

- E?

- E acha que isso é nada?

- Nada que você não teria feito comigo se eu não tivesse feito antes...

Tá aí... Ela quebrou minhas pernas. Ela estava completamente certa. Ela fez tudo que eu teria feito para tê-la.

Continuei em silêncio analisando cada fato do dia de hoje. Ela sabia quem eu era desde o início naquela maldita janela, já que Charlie fizera questão de dizer das tais fotos. Na faculdade ela me perseguiu, quer dizer, ok, eu persegui seu carro, mas até aí, nem foi tão minha culpa assim.

- Vai ficar calado mesmo?

- Não! Chegamos!

Estávamos em frente a sua casa e Nessie simplesmente olhou para frente assustada.

- Tão rápido... Espera aqui que já trago o DVD... – e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua mão já estava no meio das minhas pernas e sua boca já estava sobre a minha como de manhã.

Eu não tinha dúvidas que seus atos era uma vã tentativa de me tirar da cabeça meu **_encontro_**.

_Tão inocente... Mal sabia que ela era minha presa de hoje..._

Minha mão correu seu vestido e a puxei sobre meu colo. Foi imediata a passada de mão sobre seu corpo sentindo um mínimo pedaço de pano cobrindo sua bunda.

Nessie se arrumou sobre meu colo, praticamente roçando ainda mais contra meu pau pulsante.

_- Caralho menina..._

Senti seu sorriso enquanto mordiscava meu pescoço e continuava a se movimentar no meu colo...

- Certeza que ainda vai sair com outra?

- Ab... Absoluta.

Sua boca voltou a minha e sentia que ela fazia força para que o corpo dela criasse a pressão ideal sobre meu pau...

- Qual é a sua?

- Você.

- Hein?

Nessie desceu suas mãos pelo meu peitoral e lentamente foi puxando minha camiseta, deixando meu peitoral nu e livre para suas unhas que desciam causando um rastro de loucura na minha cabeça.

Tentei controlar meu corpo, mas no momento em que senti suas mãos tocarem o botão da minha calça meu juízo foi para o espaço.

- _Mas que porra Nessie... Quer me deixar louco é?_

Empurrei ela para o banco do passageiro e tentei me controlar. Meu corpo tremia prestes a ganhar da minha cabeça e eu iria fodê-la ali mesmo, no carro como uma qualquer.

- Você não me quer? – Olhei para ela e vi seus olhos marejados, levando meu coração à boca.

- Acha mesmo que não te quero? – Puxei sua mão e coloquei sobre meu pau, mostrando a ereção prestes a pular da calça.

Ela apenas abaixou os olhos e eu segurei seu queixo, trazendo seus olhos aos meus.

- Só me explica porquê eu? Porque esse ataque de loucura? Porque não nos conhecermos antes?

- Por que você não é assim! Por que você cata todas sempre! Eu sei tudo sobre você, todas as suas namoradas, suas notas, seus carros...

- Epa! E quem te disse isso? Como isso? Como você me conhece tanto?

- Porque sou apaixonada por você desde que aprendi a ver fotografia, satisfeito?

Nessie abriu a porta do carro e saiu em disparada para a casa dela, deixando me atônito com tanta informação. Era possível alguém se apaixonar por fotos? _Eu batia punheta quando mais novo com fotos, mas... Não me apaixonei pela Mah Cardoso... Ou me apaixonei?_

De qualquer forma não podia a deixar sair assim da minha frente, eu já estava mexido por essa garota e ainda sabendo que ela estava gostando de mim desde sempre, fez com que minha libido fosse ao máximo... _Ela me queria, simples assim!_

Bati a porta do carro e segui para sua casa. Pouco me importava se os pais dela chegassem e me pegasse aqui dentro. Eu queria me acertar com ela.

_Eu o quê? Eu estava louco? NÃO! _ É isso mesmo, eu queria me acertar com Nessie.

O dia tinha sido ótimo, fui elogiado nas aulas, o treino maravilhoso como nunca antes e tudo era por ela. Meu corpo me guiava através dos cômodos daquela casa e eu escutava seus gemidos em algum lugar.

Subi as escadas vagarosamente ainda escutando seus suspiros "_Eu sabia, ele nunca iria gostar de mim... Fui fácil demais, rápida demais"_

- E é exatamente por tudo isso que estou aqui!

Abri a porta de seu quarto e deparei com algumas antigas fotos minhas ao lado de Charlie. Nessie estava jogada em sua cama me dando a visão da sua minúscula calcinha rosada que mal cobria sua pele. Ela olhou para trás assim que me ouviu a sua porta.

- O que tá... snif... Fazendo aqui?

- Acha mesmo que sou insensível a esse ponto? Uma mulher se declara para mim e eu a deixo ir facilmente? Acho que não me estudou por inteiro...

Consegui fazer com que ela esboçasse um sorriso e fui até seu lado. Sentei na beirada da cama dela e passei a mão em suas pernas.

- Acho que você precisa me contar isso direito, se quiser que eu entenda algumas loucuras suas, não acha?

Tão rapidamente ela estava na cama, tão rapidamente ela estava sentada em meu colo, beijando minha boca.

Seu corpo sobre o meu, sua boca sobre a minha e eu tentando me segurar ao máximo para não fodê-la ali mesmo, mas eu no fundo sabia, Nessie havia planejado nosso "começo" de alguma forma.

- Deliciosa.

Nessie começou a rebolar sobre meu corpo e meu pau que não é santo, logo correspondeu ao seu estimulo. Sua mão percorreu minha camisa e logo ela tirava botão a botão.

- _Ahhhh..._

Eu sei, não devia ter gemido contra sua orelha enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam a sua coxa sobre meu colo, mas foi maior que eu... _ Cinismo se vende aqui!_ Nessie gemeu baixinho e logo suas mãos chegaram em meu peitoral nu.

- Quanto eu sonhei com isso Jake...

Suas palavras me lembraram do meu plano maléfico, ela me queria? Ela teria... Mas do meu modo.

Lentamente fui mordiscando sua boca, queixo, orelhas e maxilar, enquanto levantava com ela em meu colo e andava até a parede de seu quarto.

O choque das suas costas na parede fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e me encarasse.

- Agora... Cadê o DVD?

Ela me olhava aturdida como se não acreditando que eu havia parado com os beijos e cobrado o dvd. Suas pernas escorregaram pela minha perna e logo ela estava em pé.

Embora ela tentasse esconder, vi que seus olhos estavam marejados enquanto caminhou até a prateleira de seu quarto que possuía a mais vasta quantidade de fotos do meu padrinho, mas sempre comigo em algum lugar da foto.

Escutei uma fungada e tive que me manter na linha para fazer isso dar certo, caso contrário eu a pegaria em meus braços e diria que ela já me tinha, mas agora era a minha vez de conquistar essa cabeçinha que estava "fissurada" em mim, eu a queria apaixonada...

Nessie não olhou para mim, simplesmente me arremessou o DVD que peguei no ar.

Fui em sua direção, mas em silêncio, ela fez sinal que eu saísse do quarto dela... Sem falar nada saí de seu quarto e desci as escadas.

No caminho pensei em tudo que havia acontecido e como eu estava sendo um idiota de não tomá-la em meus braços.

Deixei o DVD sobre a mesa da cozinha e fui até a porta, abrindo-a.

Toda a imagem do dia de hoje passou por mim. Eu estava sendo feliz como nunca tinha sido, tive um desempenho maravilhoso e ainda fui elogiado, tudo por culpa dela.

Estanquei e bati a porta com força.

- JAKE!!!

Escutei sua voz e virei meu corpo a tempo de vê-la parada na escada com lágrimas nos olhos me fitando.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews passadas, é minha primeira experiência com as crianças, entendam...  
Ainda virá mais...  
_  
_

_O que acham que acontecerá para frente?_

_Comentem!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Olá pequena...

Ela saltou da escada como uma moleca e eu corri para pegá-la no colo imediatamente.

Nossas bocas se fundiram e eu não pensei em mais nada, quando senti suas mãos em meu cabelo me puxando cada vez mais para ela.

Continuei o caminho, passando pela mesa, pegando o DVD e a levando para onde ninguém nos incomodaria: Meu quarto.

Sem desgrudar nossas bocas e sentindo cada vez mais Nessie se esfregando contra meu corpo, entramos na minha casa.

Em cada parede eu a pressionei, fazendo-a a arfar contra mim, enquanto mordia seu pescoço, maxilar ou lábios. Nessie estava entregue à mim, e eu sem saber o que fiz para merecer tanto.

Subi as escadas com ela gemendo em meu ouvido e agradeci por ter trocado a minha cama de solteiro por uma king size quando meus pés começaram a ficar para fora da cama.

Senti-me um troglodita, mas eu precisava de seu corpo, como nunca precisei de uma mulher antes.

Nunca tinha trazido uma mulher para cá, e sabia de uma forma ou outra, que ela era a certa para estar aqui.

Assim que passei com ela pela porta, a pressionei com meu corpo e seu gemido ecoou pelo meu quarto quando sentiu minha ereção contra seu ventre.

Segurei seu cabelo com minha mão esquerda, deixando seu pescoço em evidência. Passei a língua por ele, deixando um rastro de fogo. Sabia que não estava sendo delicado, mas ela não reclamava em nada também.

- Tesão gostoso Nessie...

Afastei seu vestido enquanto ela tentava se agarrar em alguma coisa. Sua micro calcinha estava ali, e meus dedos foram ávidos em buscar sua pele. Sua boca imediatamente veio a minha e recomeçamos uma dança forte e sensual.

Meu dedo circulou seu botãozinho inchado e ela gemeu contra meus lábios. Tomado de vontade, desgrudei-a da porta e fui com ela até a cama.

Coloquei Nessie de pernas abertas e voltei onde tinha parado. Comecei lentamente a beijar seus pés subindo por sua panturrilha. Suas mãos tentavam brincar com meus cabelos, mas o máximo que ela conseguiu foi que eu a encarasse safadamente e a fizesse se render.

Uma bufada e eu sabia: Estava no caminho certo e a caçadora, se rendeu a caça. Subi mais rapidamente por suas coxas, deixando que meu hálito apenas passasse por sua calcinha que cobria o paraíso que piscava para mim.

Mordisquei seu abdomem e senti suas mãos puxando meus cabelos com força. Ela queria violência? _Eu certamente poderia providenciar mais tarde..._

- Hummm que tesão...

- Não sei de nada. – Ela respondeu bufando novamente e eu subi meu corpo pelo dela, deixando evidente minha ereção sob as roupas.

- Não sabe? Quer que eu ensine tudo?

- Sim... Eu tinha essa esperança.

_TRAVEI! _

Olhei para ela e o que encontrei ali foi o desejo de:

- Perai, você é virgem baby_?_

Seus olhos marejados e eu tive a certeza, Nessie era virgem.

- Então terei que tomar cuidado, não quero que você ache que sua primeira vez foi uma droga. – Tomei seus lábios para mim novamente enquanto

- Eu planejei para que não fosse Jake...

- Como assim planejou?

Não tive tempo de raciocinar mais nada... Como uma gata no cio, Nessie se jogou sobre mim e passou a me beijar e mordiscar cada parte do meu peitoral.

Minhas roupas já não passavam de trapos espalhados pelo chão do quarto e que dirá de seu vestido? Esse ela já estava praticamente rasgando conforme deslizava por mim.

- Você. Tá. Brincando. Com. Fogo!

- Então me queima porra! – E eu não me contive mais.

Virei com força sobre o corpo de Nessie e rasguei as laterais de sua calcinha, deixando exposto aquela delicia pulsante. Minha língua fora ávida em deslizar pelas suas dobras tentadora, enquanto sentia sua bucetinha me chamando.

Enquanto lhe dava um banho de língua, fui deslizando minha cueca e amaldiçoando a boxer que comprimia meu pau. Assim que o livrei do sofrimento, comecei a me refestelar, dando uma masturbada enquanto sentia as carnes de Nessie me sugando.

Um segundo foi o tempo necessário para que eu começasse a fodê-la com meus dedos, enquanto mordiscava seu clitóris.

- Não... Jake... Não...

- Não gata?

- Não... Para.

Ela se contorcia a cada palavra e minha dúvida era: Com jeitinho ou com carinho? Resolvi que essa seria a minha menina e que por isso, merecia ambos.

Deixei meus dedos alargando um pouco aquele paraíso virginal enquanto mergulhei no vale dos seus seios... Minha boca sugava mais e mais aquelas perinhas redondas e firmes a cada gemido que Nessie soltava.

Eu sentia que ela era uma fonte inesgotável de prazer e que me faria gozar por horas a fio.

- Caralho menina... E ainda é virgem? Como pode ser?

- Eu estudei muito para estar boa o suficiente para você...

- Mostra para mim como estudou gatinha, mostra...

Dei meu sorriso sedutor, mostrando todos os meus dentes enquanto ela guiou minha mão mais profundamente em seu vale. Nessie guiou um dos meus dedos em seu interior enquanto sua mão agarrava seu seio.

Meu pau já latejava para domá-la, enquanto Nessie se mexia sob mim ronronando, gemendo e sussurrando sem parar.

- Puta que pariu...

Não esperei por mais nenhum gemido e fui tirando meus dedos de seu interior enquanto me posicionei sobre seu corpo. Nessie não desgrudou nossos olhares e com uma força hercúlea, deixei apenas a glande invadi-la.

- Vem Jake... Vem me fazer sua...

Controlando meu instinto animal que queria rasgá-la ao meio com estocadas fortes e profundas, fui me derramando em seu interior com calma e tranqüilidade, observando suas feições a cada centímetro de sua pele que eu penetrava.

Seus olhos em momento algum, transpareceram dor ou aflição, e aquilo me pareceu tão certo que me soltei dentro dela. Não houve gritos de dor, apenas gemidos de puro... tesão e prazer.

Meu e dela.

Nessie era tão apertadinha e virginal que mesmo após sentir minhas bolas baterem suavemente contra sua pele, eu queria enterrar-me mais nela. Algo como... A_té as bolas..._

- Delícia Jake...

- Está sentindo algo Nessie?

- Sim... – Parei imediatamente o movimento, deixando que como um cachorro, meu pau crescesse em seu interior. – Tesão... Continua Jake... Não para mais. Estou sentindo que vou gozar muito...

E de alguma maneira eu sabia que aquilo era certo. Nós éramos certos, como duas crianças que cresceram para serem um do outro...

_Jacob, pega a Nessie e traga para casa, vai chover... _Escutei dentro de mim a voz do meu padrinho... Eu a conhecia.

- Jake... Aqui bebê... Continua.

Percebi que meu corpo ainda estava com Nessie, e ela me encarava atônita. _Eu realmente pertencia à aquela menina encantadora, desde que ela nascera._

Voltei a estocá-la enquanto agarrei-me aos seus peitos. Nessie grunhiu algumas palavras incompreensíveis até que senti sua carne me mastigando.

- Você não vai gozar agora.

Sai de seu corpo e levantei da cama rapidamente. Eu queria mais daquele corpo, daquela garota, mas quando menos percebi Nessie já estava se envolvendo em meu colo, fazendo com que eu a segurasse pela bunda.

Passei a movimentá-la rapidamente contra meu pau, enquanto Nessie me beijava com uma ânsia incrível. Tão logo consegui estabelecer um ritmo, a prensei contra a parede.

- Você quis me enlouquecer... Por quê?

- Porque eu te quero para mim... Só isso... Agora continua Jake, me faz gozar gostoso com você... Senão juro que me jogo naquela cama e me masturbo até você dizer chega.

Não consegui pensar em muita coisa após sua ameaça. Meu pau latejou em seu interior e sem pensar em mais nada, segurei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça e passei a estocar fortemente contra aquela bucetinha deliciosa e pronta para mim.

Chupei-lhe os lábios enquanto ela me beijava avidamente de olhos abertos.

- Não fecha por quê?

- Por medo de não ser verdade.

Afastei-a da parede voltando com ela para a cama. Não seria agora que eu agiria como se ela fosse uma qualquer, e ainda mais em sua primeira vez. Coloquei-a na cama com delicadeza e passei a aumentar ainda mais o vai e vem.

- Eu estou com você... Hoje e _Sempre _desde que me queira.

Falei sem pensar e senti Nessie literalmente desfalecer em minhas mãos, seu sorriso aumentou de orelha a orelha enquanto seus olhos marejaram. Passei minha mão por sua face e deixei-a sentir o peso do meu corpo sobre o dela.

Não demorou para que Nessie recomeçasse a se contrair sob mim e gemesse como louca em meu ouvido. Seus sussurros não passavam de doces palavras que comecei a me lembrar de ter um dia dito a uma criança.

_- Vai me esperar? – _Sua voz rouca me acordou dos pensamentos.

- Eu te esperei... De alguma forma eu te esperei Nessie.

Disse em alto e bom som, segundos antes de explodir em um orgasmo frenético junto com o Nessie.

Ambos não desviaram o olhar e ela, de alguma mística forma, sabia que tinha me feito acordar.

Acabei me deitando ao seu lado e puxando-a para meu peitoral. Beijei sua testa enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.

- Então você sabia o que queria não menina?

- Ainda sei Jake...

- Sabe o que?

- QUERO MAIS! – Ela me olhou sorrateiramente e colocou a mão sobre meu pau que mal havia amolecido após gozar.

- Não tem intervalo não?

- Isso não é um jogo Jake e eu esperei tempo demais.

Não demorou para que eu sentisse sua língua ávida contornando minha a cabeça do meu pau.

- Puta merda Nessie, que delícia!

_OK, virgem um ova!_

Sua mão deslizava sem piedade pelo meu pau, enquanto sua língua me engolia com maestria, provando que aquilo era trabalho de uma profissional.

- Eu vou gozar na sua boca se continuar assim Nessie...

- Hummmm leitinho é? Dá pra mim dá...

E quem disse que eu tinha sanidade? A cabeça de cima já estava em coma e a de baixo mandava como rei: Fode com ela agora!

Joguei Nessie de lado e grudei-me ao seu corpo.

- _Então é virgenzinha né? _– Sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo irromper em um arrepio delicioso.

Mordisquei seu pescoço e voltei a sussurrar em seu ouvido, enquanto sentia sua respiração novamente entrecortada.

- Tão virgenzinha, mas chupa que é uma maravilha... – Tateei seu ventre e logo deixei uma mão sobre seu grelinho safado, enquanto que a outra virava sua boca para a minha.

Meu pau roçava como um louco e desesperado contra sua bundinha dura enquanto sua boca ofegante me inebriava totalmente.

Ao menor contato da sua língua com a minha, senti uma explosão nova de sentidos... _Eu preciso dela_.

- Monstrinha...

- Saudades de te ouvir me chamando assim Jake... - Não demorei a tomar seu corpo novamente.

Passava largamente da meia-noite e nada de Billy chegar. Nessie estava deitada em meu peitoral novamente, porém bem mais calma e tranqüila.

Já tínhamos esgotado o estoque de camisinhas possíveis e imaginárias que existiam em meu quarto, carteira, gaveta, armário, escrivaninha, enfim, de tudo.

- Bebê, acho que preciso te levar para casa antes que seus pais cheguem...

- Não quero. Fingimos que nos perdemos juntos e tá tudo certo.

- Bebê, não seja assim... Cadê a gata tinhosa que me pegou de jeito em menos de 24 horas?

- Tá pronta para fazer de novo!

- PQP! Eu não sou de ferro...

- Pois parece.

Um sorriso traiçoeiro e novamente suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peito.

- Monstra! Para de me atentar! Não vou agüentar mais uma vez e não ouso começar e não terminar nada...

Seus olhos brilharam e eu a beijei ternamente.

- Nessie?

- Hum... – Seu resmungo saiu abafado por estar com sua boca em meu mamilo e eu comecei a me perguntar se não havia viciado mal essa menina...

- Quer namorar comigo? – Sua boca largou imediatamente meu mamilo e me encarou duramente. _Que merda eu fiz agora?_

- E você acha que eu teria feito amor com você sem que estivéssemos namorando? Somos namorados desde que eu tinha 6 anos Jake.

Fiquei bestificado... E sem palavras totalmente, pois de alguma forma eu sabia...

- Deliciosa, vem cá vem. – Puxei-a para mais um beijo ofegante, enquanto lembrava da minha infância de férias na casa de Charlie e aquela linda bebê Rennezinha.

- Nessiezinha?

- Cresceu e virou apenas Nessie, Jake...

Consegui sorrir como um bobo... Realmente meu bebê tinha crescido e se transformado no mais lindo anjo que já tinha visto.

- O que tem no DVD além da minha punheta?

Vi que sua bochecha corou imediatamente e ela escondeu seus olhos de mim. Puxei seu queixo até nossos olhos se encontrarem novamente.

- Quero ver o DVD, posso?

- Achei que não iria pedir nunca.

Levantei rapidamente e senti a ausência de seu corpo no meu. Nessie tinha conseguido o que queria quando se pendurou naquela janela de manhã. Tinha conseguido minha atenção e meu coração.

Coloquei o Dvd e assim que virei, Nessie bateu as mãos no colchão.

- Volta logo pra cá! Não tô pedindo, tô mandando!

_Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo._

Corri e pulei na cama, fazendo com que o impacto a jogasse para cima e a capturei novamente para meu peitoral em meio aos nossos risos e gargalhadas. Peguei o controle remoto e acionei.

Assim que o vídeo começou, Nessie se enfiou ainda mais contra meu peitoral.

_- Oi Nessie falando. Hoje visita rápida de Billy e Jacob à meu avô. Ele estava lindo, com uma camiseta branca bem gostosa e um sorriso bobo. Seus cabelos estão enormes, acho que até maiores que o meu... Ele está com 17 anos, quase 18 e passou na faculdade._

A cena cortou e me vi saindo da casa do meu padrinho em Phoenix, com meu pai na cadeira de rodas. Tínhamos ido visitar Charlie e contar que eu tinha entrado na faculdade.

Outra cena, ela estava linda em um vestido encantador, postada como uma repórter, enquanto alguém falava com ela.

_- Nessie, acho que está bom. – A voz não me passou em vão, era a professora Rosalie_

_- Ótimo tia, agora pode deixar comigo. _

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Tenho tia, agora sai... Me deixa gravar o vídeo de final do ano._

_Um barulho e Nessie olhou novamente para a câmera. _

_- Eu de novo. Ele vem para o Natal! YEY! – Ela deu um pulinho de felicidade._

Olhei-a e ela se encolheu timidamente contra meu peitoral.

- Não tenho culpa... Eu me empolgava com a idéia de te ter perto sabe...

Pausei o vídeo e acariciei seus cabelos. Eu não podia culpá-la, afinal eu havia esquecido todos esses detalhes, inclusive dela. Ela não deveria me perdoar nunca por isso...

Beijei seus doces lábios novamente e ela já estava sobre mim novamente.

- Agora que lembrou disso, que tal lembrar do que fizemos a meia hora atrás?

... Enfim, quem diria: Magoei uma criança e acabei ganhando um amor... Que **janela** não?...

* * *

N/A: É ACABOU....

Foi minha primeira JakexNess e _O que acham que acontecerá para frente?_

_Ainda tem a continuação sim... Mas isso é coisa para a Nessie explicar..._

_Quero saber o que acharam...  
_

_Comentem!  
_


End file.
